swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Hunter
This Clone Relics quest gives you a cybernetic arm that has +5 Ranged Accuracy and +5 Ranged Distance. It also allows to use "Cyborg Sure Shot" that always hits for maximum damage. Along the way, you also earn two Clone Wars paintings for your efforts. It starts in Bestine cantina with a guy called Qakkee and has five phases. You have to kill between 6 and 12 creatures for all phases apart from the last two. Phase I Kill 10 cannibal dewbacks (Tatooine) These are easily found by going out to a player city on Tatooine and looking for a while in a mission terminal. A player who has mastered an one elite profession will have no trouble with this phase. You get them at about your CL so if you're lvl 80 you could use a friend in this quest. Phase II Kill 12 snorbals (Lok) These are less easily found than the dewbacks because they cannot be gotten through mission terminals. You just need to drive around the desert looking for them. They spawn randomly in groups of three and at lairs. They are best found south of the centre point (0,0) around the middle of the map. The are also weak and with one elite profession you will kill them easily. Finishing this phase earns you the Clone Wars Painting of a Clone Trooper. Phase III Kill 6 jungle voritor lizards (Dantooine) These, once again are easy to find from mission terminals, even in non-player cities ( non-player cities don't work for the cannibal dewbacks). Simply look through the terminals and make sure the mission is for Jungle Voritors, not any other sort. Once you get to the Jungle Voritor Lair, however, the actual name of the creatures you need to kill are Horned Voritor Lizards. You will most likely kill them easy. This phase is also timed, so make sure you finish it and report back to Qakkee quickly. Phase IV Kill 1 rancor (Dathomir) Yep, its the fearsome Rancor. But, don't fret since the CU rancors have been made a lot less difficult and can either be found in missions or by wandering 500m away from the outpost and you will find one. IMPORTANT! - The rancor that you kill has to just be called "a rancor" or it won't count. No "a bull rancor" or "an enraged rancor" or you will have to kill another one. After promising "no more paintings" for rewards, Qakkee gives you another Clone Wars Painting for finishing this phase, this one of General Grevious. Phase V Kill Sawtooth (Kashyyyk) Now for the last part you have to kill the sawtooth. There are only ever one of these in-game at one time and you find it in the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk, west of Kachirho. Once you go in, go into the Dead Forest, and go as far east as possible before moving North and you will find it. Beware the evil Sayormi in the Dead Forest and although they are only about level 30 they do spawn a lot (they drop some cool and disgusting loot). Anyway, the sawtooth I recall is about CL 56 but is good. I was CL 56 when I did this and I died, so maybe take a friend for this. It can be a good idea to do this whole quest with a mate about the same level as you. Now you are finished go back to Qakkee again and he will give you the cool cybernetic arm! The arm can have different colors. Category:Clone Relics Quests